Lélee
Lélee Lo-Flovae is a main character in the UB story. She is a bard and friend of Elexia, Athon and Krad. Biography During the war to the east Lélee grew up in east side of Grada, one of the places where most people was affected by the war in the east. Lélee and her family where like most Gradans; dedicted farmers. After that the army of black and blue reached south grada most gradans set their farms and lands in fire and then fled north in a desperat try of starving the invaders. But Lélees family choosed to stay. Lélee always dreamd of adventure and exploring the world but she was trappet on a farm in a war where the demand for food only kept growing. The dedication of their work and the need of it kept Lélees family working on the rural despite the army that was heading closer. This was a traumendous misstake that would end badly for the family. After 5 years of war Lélee had lost most of her family, her brother and father had been killed in battle, her mother and younger siblings of sickness. Only two of them where still alive but both had gone missing. After the war to the east Devestated as she was Lélee tried to get back up on her feet and left the old family home and set out on a journey. She supported herself as a traveling musican. This is how she met Emyr Delnor, another traveling musican who she teamed up with. The two traveled through Lybelda and futher east and learned to know each other on the way. Lélee and Emyr fell in love and soon enough they got engaged. Lélee and Emyr traveled with a nomads group through the nomads path but got lost from the group and found shelter in a tavern. With no way of leaving the tavern and crossing the nomads path without the company of a large group or skilled fighters the two musicans where trapped. Emyr finally found a way to leave through the help of a passing by mage who would use of portal stones could take him cross the border. But Lélee could not come with him. So Emyr left her with the promis he would return and get her. During the time she spent waiting Emyr to return many travelers on all kinds of missions and from all around the world passed through the tavern. More than often travelers would share their stories, true as false, and Lélee begun to long for adventure like she had back before the war. As often as she could Lélee tried to convince travelers to take her with them but it was not until Athon and his companions arrived there that anyone would let her. Personalety Lélee is a happy and cheerful woman. As she had gone through alot in life and always been rather poor she has very easy to appreciate the most simple things. Lélee is very loveable and is never afraid of loving people even if she knews far to well that she may lose them any day. Etymology It is unkown how the name Lélee was originally composed. In the universe where she belongs however it means: meadow. Relationships *Friends: Athon, Krad, Elexia and Kieto *Fiancé: Emyr Delnor *Cat companion: -unnamed- Trivia * Appearence and art Lélee has short light blonde hair and blue eyes. Skärmavbild 2014-12-17 kl. 21.32.11.png|simple sketch of Lélee Lélee character sheet.png|Lélee's character sheet Category:Characters Category:Nonemages Category:Main Characters